My Only
by Wookphilic
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko are dating! However, Rima gets into a car accident and falls into a comma. When she wakes from her comma she only remembers Kairi, Amu , Tadase… Will her memory come back? Will she love Nagihiko again or hate him ?
1. Chapter 1 : A fatal incident

**Hey guys really very sorry for not updating my stories for a long time. I've been busy with practicing for a performance and my parents wouldn't let me near a computer for a long time.( Not that I blame them) So finally I'm back on track here's a new story to keep you all occupied for a moment kay?**

**Rima and Nagihiko are dating! However, Rima gets into a car accident and falls into a comma. When she wakes from her comma she only remembers Kairi, Amu , Tadase… Will her memory come back? Will she love Nagihiko again or hate him for lying to her best friend? **

Rima's POV

"Screech!" the smell of burnt rubber and tarmac ground filled my nose.

"Rima! Watch Out!" Nagihiko was calling me now.

"Wha-?"I turned to my right.

I could see nothing but blinding light. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. I felt myself being thrown into the air. My limbs felt numb. My head was spinning. Something wet and warm was trickling down both sides of my temples. I finally landed on the cold hard road. My back was hurting from the impact. I opened my eyes to see Nagihiko bent over me. He was saying something I could not hear. He looked worried. " I'm fine.."I said, assuring him. I tried to stand but crumpled down yet again like a morning glory without its support. My vision started to blur and I went into a deep slumber…

Nagihiko's POV

It all happened so fast. Me and Rima were on a movie date. We were walking home when she was hit by a car. I watched on, helplessly as she was tossed into the air like a rag doll and finally landing on the road. I knelt beside her.

" Rima ! Can you hear me? Please Answer me!"

"I'm fine.." She said.

But I wasn't convinced. Rima tried to stand but fell down again. She looked at me before closing her eyes and became unconscious. People had begun to crowd around her. They were utterly shocked and stood rooted to the spot.

"What are you both waiting for? Call the police!" I screeched.

I was frustrated. Someone was being knocked down by a car and all they did was just to stand there and watch this girl die? A puddle of blood had already formed beside her, staining her beautiful blonde hair an ugly orange.

I couldn't wait anymore.

I carried Rima bridal style and ran all the way to the nearest hospital The doctor sent her to the operation room to replenish all the blood she had lost and to operate on her broken spine and fractured legs. I slumped on the plastic chair nearby. How could this happen to Rima?

What had she done to deserve this?

I buried my face into my hands and broke into a full fledge sob. People were staring but I couldn't care less. What would I be without Rima?

"Mr. Fujisaki, Miss Mashiro is out of danger, but she has fallen into a comma. I'm very sorry, we have done our best." I felt like punching the doctor who stood in front of me. How could he act so normal? This was MY Rima, MY Rima who has fallen into a comma and all you can say is "Sorry?" I resisted my urge to kill the doctor. I was overwhelmed with sadness and anger. Why? I felt so helpless. I couldn't even save the one I loved. What use was life to me now? I ran to the top floor of the hospital. I didn't stop until I was on the roof. I sat on the parapet. I swung my legs over so now I was facing away from the balcony. I pushed myself further towards the edge, closing my eyes waiting for myself to fall to my death. Then, I felt two pair of hands grabbing me and holding me back.

"Nagihiko! Please don't do this!" My twin sister beseeched.

" Nadeshiko, Amu, You don't have to do this, let go of me please. I can't live without Rima…."

" Nagihiko, I know you're devastated but doing this is not the way out. What if Rima did wake up from the coma only to find you dead? She would be devastated too. Please don't do this. For us and for Rima." Amu said while pulling me back.

I paused before coming back into the balcony. She was right. I couldn't do this. I would live for the sake of Rima.

Half a year later

I got up from the chair beside Rima's bed and bade her farewell. This was now my new daily routine. I would visit her everyday after I finished my work as a professional basketball player and" talk" to her. As I prepared to open the door. I heard a faint knock.

"You can come in Mrs. Mashiro," A middle aged woman opened the door.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt-?"I smiled. "No, I was just going to leave."

"I see, thanks a lot for sending Rima those flowers. I'm sure Rima would enjoy them." She smiled back

"It's the best I could do." I replied," Alright, I've got to leave now. See you".

I walked back to my mansion.

My sister Nadeshiko was first to greet me. Well, she always was.

" Nagihiko, you're back!" She grinned.

I grinned back.

I went into the house and started to take a shower. My phone tinkled just as I stepped out of the bathroom.

_You have 1 new message._

_Read__/ Ignore_

From: Amu

To: Nagihiko

NAgihiko, Rima has just woken from her comma!

From: Nagihiko

To: Amu

Are you sure? Okay, I go there now.

Done chapter 1… I'll try to put up chapter 2 as soon as possible kays? See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Hope!

**Hey guys! I'm back again. I've been busy with things but since the holiday is over, I can update my stories more often. So, I'll stop chatting and leave with the new chapter of this story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A new hope! **

_This is unreal. _I thought to myself watching the hand phone screen, unable to believe my eyes. I pinched myself in the arm. Ow! That hurt a lot. Okay, no time to play. We've got to go!

I quickly picked up all my things and called for Nadeshiko to go to the hospital with me.

" What?" was the only thing she said after I told her of the news. She blinked a few times before jumping to her feet and driving the both of us to the hospital.

At the hospital

This was it. I was now outside of Rima's hospital ward. I took a deep breath and walked in.

There she was. As beautiful as ever, sitting there sipping water in the most graceful manner I have ever seen. I walked towards her.

"Rima?" She gave a little jump and looked in my direction.

She then narrowed her eyes and demanded," Who are you?"

"This is a joke right? I'm Nagihiko!" All eyes in the ward were on me now.

Amu gave a nervous chuckle." Rima, you do know who he is…isn't it?"

She gave Amu an annoyed look. "No…"

" You don't remember me?" I asked, my voice desperate.

" No" She said before turning her back to me and continued reading a magazine that was conveniently beside her.

We all exchanged looks.

" Rima, What can you last remember?" Mrs. Mashiro asked, worried.

" All I can remember is Kairi, me Amu , Tadase and Yaya…We were going to fight an x-egg…" With that she turned away burying her nose in the magazine.

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

Everyone in the room ( Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko) gave me a pitiful look.

Why? Are the gods against me? Why make Rima forget everything about me? I turned away from the guardians hoping they wouldn't see how sad I was.

Just at this moment, the doctors rushed into the room. They checked for her temperature, pulse…etc. and ran a few tests on her.

We were to be exited from the room. So I went to grab a bite alone. I had a hot cup of coffee and a loaf of bread. I didn't really had any appetite. All the time I was thinking about Rima. How could it be that Rima forgot 6 years of our relationship? What did I do wrong?

Finally, all the test were done and the doctor greeted us with a smile.

" Good news! Ms. Mashiro has completely recovered from her injuries. All her vitals are okay. She has lost part of her memory but it will come back to her soon I believe. You all can help by showing her pictures, videos…"

I was happy for her. really. But I couldn't get over our lost relationship. Wait, did the doctor say her memory might come back to her? A new hope was born in me. I couldn't help but feel elated.

* * *

**Done ! Chapter 2! Really glad a lot of you really liked chapter one,**

**Here are my replies to all you wonderful reviewers!**

please please hurry! :D but don't hurry too much :D

also... i kinda noticed it was a little bit rushed... just thought of giving a pointer... hope you don't mind...

-azuashihiko

**2 azuashihiko : Yes, the last chapter was a bit rushed. But this chapter was less rushed though. And no I won't mind! Thanks for reviewing!**

Nice chapter. ^.^

**2 loviigirl22 : Thanks so much for your compliment. I hope you will enjoy this new chapie!**

omg this is gooooood! :D i luv it! you're actually reely good at describing. i was really looking forward to what to read next! aww and *SPOILER KIND OF* nagi almost commited suicide? dat sux. can't wait to see wats next! do you know wat that means? YA, YOU UPDATE! x3 update soon!

~Cookie

**2 pinkkittyninja: Thanks so much for that. I almost killed myself writing the Nagi committed suicide part. I mean Nagi isn't that type to go and jump off buildings cause his sad kind of person. I've updated already, so enjoy!**

good story so far. i just wish that nagi was there to see rima wake up... that would've made rima and nagi's day.

i hope that rima won't have amnesia! then she wouldn't remember nagi or her friends... that be really sad.

update!

**2 muzikchic4eva: Too bad though he wouldn't b there to see Rima wake up. And yes unfortunately, she doesn't remember Nagi…. but she does remember the others. Keep reviewing!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I promise to update soon!**

**Review!**


End file.
